


Two Steps From Hell

by Janusa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle Couple, Domestic Fluff, Dragons that aren't dragons, Fluff, Isabelle forensic pathologist, M/M, Set after 2x20, jace being jace, parabatai issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/pseuds/Janusa
Summary: “Calm down, darling. It's not a dragon.” Magnus says with a confidence he doesn’t feel. Alec gives him a look, with eyes too wide and a tilt of his head, that in any other situation would have amused Magnus.It's that moment when the demon chooses to spread its wings out, dragging back their attention.“Well, it looks like a fucking dragon to me, babe.” the pet name doesn't sound particularly affectionate in Alec's mouth, and that is because it wasn't intended to be. Alec has got this thing of calling him 'babe’ in strained voice each time he’s exasperated by Magnus for some reason.Promptly, Jace draws a seraph blade, the weapon lighting up with his touch. “Then what? It's like the Queen Bee of the Edomei demons.”“Surprisingly, you are right.” concedes him Magnus.





	Two Steps From Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dead_walking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_walking/gifts).



>   
> This was initially going to be about 3k and it just got out of hand, what can I say? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Thanks to my beta; [malebane-wood](https://malecbane-wood.tumblr.com/) for making this presentable.  
> Happy reading! and Merry Christmas! to those who celebrate it ♥
> 
> Warnings: mentions of murdering but nothing explicit.

#   

There is a lot of movement at the Institute, things haven’t been as busy in months; as in the posterior weeks to the death of Valentine in which they had to trace the remaining Circle members back, deal with the Seelies and the Clave, besides restoring their already brittle ties with the downworld.

After that, things settled down. Of course, there were demons and the occasional newly-turned werewolf or disruptive vampire, but the activity was low, reducing mostly to paperwork, politics, and training.

Alec can’t really complain, he preferred it this way. All of them have already suffered and lost enough, downworlders more than anyone.

What they have feels far from peace, and closer to mourning.

The Downworlders’ cabinet has been resumed, but there is just as much Alec can do without the Clave being an active part of the solution.

Yet, life is calm and good (or as much as it can be for him). His family is safe, even though the drama never ends; Izzy is better with each day, Jace seems happy with Clary, and Max, well… he’s alive and causing troubles. It relieves Alec immensely. His parents are back in Idris, and knowing it doesn’t offer any relief, at all.

He knows he can’t do anything about it, no matter how much he wishes.

Relationships are not something easy, Alec has always known that, but now he also understands it. You have to strive every day, never take what you have got for granted. You have to take a moment to remember what are you fighting for or you’ll forget it. Especially people like them, who live on the verge of war.

That is something he has learned from Magnus, and will never allow himself to forget.

Sometimes they have to juggle to get to see each other. Turns out to be the schedules of a High Warlock and a Head of Institute are not the most compatibles, apparently. However, after Alec moves in officially to Magnus’, it gets easier. Then, he at least gets to see his boyfriend at bedtime.

That’s pretty much how things are until a week ago when the first body appears.

It’s a mundane girl, she couldn’t have been older than Izzy or Jace. According to Luke’s investigation, she was walking home after going to the cinema with some friends. There were only a few blocks between the cinema and her apartment, and still, it was enough for someone or something to attack her. A homeless person found her the next morning in an alley to the previous block to her building.

“I’ll need to make a further examination at my laboratory.” declares Isabelle, examining the body critically.

They are glamoured, with Luke and Ollie next to them, pretending to check at the crime scene.

Luke simply nods.

“Why? Weren’t you the best forensic pathologist?” asks Ollie. She is still skeptical, not to all the shadow world thing that she assimilated it very quickly but to trust them.

Izzy has seen Ollie a handful of times, but she’s smart and fierce, and according to Luke, she is trustworthy.

She doesn’t nor pretends to know how unsettling this must be for Ollie (a cop, who is supposed to protect the people in New York and her loved ones) to discover one day that demons, vampires, faes and all those legends that people tell are in fact true, and along with that frustration of her limitations as a mundane. Because of that, Izzy doesn’t make a snarky comment as she would do to anyone who doubts her abilities.

“This is nothing like I’ve seen before. I can tell you how she died, but not what killed her. She bled to death, but a vampire would have drained her. When vampires bite their victims, their fangs secrete a venom that produces a relaxing, almost ecstatic, reaction. Judging from the rigor mortis, she was far from relaxed when she died.” she points the wound to illustrate her explanation.

“She was left half decapitated. I can see why she wasn’t ‘ecstatic’.” says Ollie, crossing her arms.

Alec wants to say something, but he knows his sister has it under control so, instead he crouches to her side and starts to gather her forensic equipment.

“It’s not like there’s an option, your body reacts like that. They can be actually killing you, and you’d be grateful for it.” Izzy shrugs, dismissing the topic like it doesn’t strike a chord in her. “What I meant though, was that the body is extremely rigid, it could have been caused by a paralyzing toxin. Whatever attacked her had claws, but they were too curved to be werewolves’. I can’t give you a culprit when I don’t have all the evidence.”

Ollie nods. She still has her arms crossed in a defensive posture, but her shoulders don’t look as tense as before.

Two days after that is a vampire or part of him; the head is missing. The following night, two shadowhunters go missing during a patrol, a couple of hours later they found them... lifeless.

There are two more murders after that. Maia reports missing a werewolf who works on the Hunter's Moon, and that same evening, a couple finds the body of a warlock while walking by the beach.

After the second attack, Izzy has enough evidence to determine that is the same creature behind the murders but is with Magnus’ expertise in the area that they are able to point out the Edomei demons as culprits. That's all they need to start to trace a plan.

Alec gathers a special team to work on the mission to track the Edomei demons, which is just the first step to find the real culprit with Izzy, Raj, Lindsay, Maia, Lily, Magnus and himself in it.

He also bans individual patrols; there are still some shadowhunters arrogant enough to believe Edomei demons are a real threat.

The team is in the ops center, watching the map of New York, and trying to find a connection between the victims or the locations where they had been found, but coming clean.

“The only group that hasn’t been targeted is the Seelies. It can’t be a coincidence.” says Raj, going through the files of the victims in a tablet.

Anyone says a word, the atmosphere in the room so dense that you could cut it. Alec considers Raj’s words for a moment. His lateral view catches movement as if his senses were tuned to Magnus’ existence.

“So far, at least.” Magnus says, taking a step back from the panel, and walks to the other side of the room. He’s anxious, Alec can see it in the twisting of his rings, and hear it in the well-hidden strain in his voice when he talks. “This is not natural. Edomei demons are hellish, clever creatures, but never act on their own.” there is a pause, Alec can’t tell if it's for suspense, or because Magnus is scheming things in his head. “They need a commander, and only the rulers of Edom or someone directly connected to them can be it.”

Lindsay is standing behind Izzy, writing furiously in a notebook, her nose almost touching the paper.

Alec hadn’t been sure of including her in the team. Lindsay has expressed her distrust towards the downworlders more than once behind doors. However, she’s far from being the worst in that matter, also she’s one of their most capable actives, and Alec needs someone to be their eyes in all New York since the Institute now that Izzy and Raj will be on the field.

“And those are...?” inquires Maia, still alien to some aspects of the shadow world.

“Lilith or Asmodeus.” Izzy murmurs low as if she were afraid of invoking them by saying their names.

 

 

“Lilith hasn’t shown up in centuries, there’s no reason for her to do it now.” Magnus says, entering into Alec’s office. He doesn’t take a seat, too agitated to do it.

Alec enters after him, closing the door. The rest of the team is off to their normal activities; they’ll meet again at dusk so there will be less risk for mundanes and Lily (Raphael’s recently right-hand) can come.

“And Asmodeus does? It could be one of his children.” Alec chooses his words carefully, aware someone may be hearing them.

Magnus casts a blocking spell, not even air will leave that room.

Alec goes to sit on the couch set next to his desk. He looks exhausted. They had barely seen each other these days, Alec only going to the loft late at night to sleep, and more than once, getting a call from the Institute in the wee hours of the morning reporting sightings of Edomei demons or a new body. There are bags under his eyes and these are red and blurred.

He approaches Alec and takes place on his lap. Something warm spreads inside of Magnus’ chest as Alec’s arms automatically round his waist in a loose hug, tucking his head under his chin.

“None of his children would dare to go to him, or his realm. Morgenstern and he could have used some parenting classes.”

Magnus runs a hand through his boyfriend’s fluffy hair, playing with the longest strands, curling them between his fingers.

“Even so, we need to be sure. It could be one of those mundane cults invoking demons.” Alec mutters. His breath brushes against Magnus’ skin, sending shivers through all his body.

Magnus told Alec of his kinship with Asmodeus some time ago. Despite that, the few times Asmodeus topic has surfaced, Alec has never referred to him as Magnus’ father. It can seem a minimal thing, but Magnus sees the meaning behind it and appreciates it.

It’s not rejection or denial of his blood. To Alec, family is everything; it's love and safety, and to Magnus, Asmodeus represents totally the opposite.

Alec snuggles in his neck, looking for shelter there, his grip going a little tighter around his waist. Sleepy Alec is incredibly clingy, and that is one of the many traits that Magnus finds so impossibly endearing about him.

They stay like that for a little more, enjoying each other’s presence. The noise in Magnus’ head doesn’t go away, but Alec’s steady breaths somehow help to sooth it.

There’s a knock and a feminine voice coming from the other side of the door. Magnus withdraws the spell without saying a word and leaves his very comfortable seat on Alec’s lap for the cold leather of the couch.

Alec asks for whoever the voice is to come in. A girl sticks her head in the door; she has glasses, and blunt bangs over her eyebrows. Magnus identifies her as the tech Alec had included for the mission.

“Alec, I need to talk to you. You have a minute?”  Alec nods.

Magnus notices how the girl gives a quick glance in his direction. As expected, Alec dismisses him. He suppresses a roll of his eyes, tired, and very much bored, to put up with more shadowhunters’ bullshit.

He’s about to tell Alec he’s heading home, and to text him when he’s done. They have still a few hours before they're leaving, and Magnus has more profitable things to do than sit here and be silently judged. He hasn’t even finished the thought when he feels the weight and warmth of Alec’s hand on his shoulder.

Alec knows Magnus doesn’t need the Nephilim's approval, but he does it anyway. Even so, it’s nice to have someone who stands by your side.

“I think I might have found something. Well, maybe it’s nothing, but… just maybe.”

Alec cuts short her babbling. “Okay, Lindsay. Speak.”

Alec stands up in front of her; back straight, chin up and squared shoulders. It’s a confident stance, passively displaying power. It’s very hot, honestly.

The girl immediately changes her own posture to a more stiff, soldier-like one, attention back on Alec. Her nervousness only evident in her hands, fidgeting with the notebook behind her back.

“Right. I was going through the victims’ files again, to see if we had missed something. And then I started to think just how weird it was that Clary wasn’t involved this time in this mess because she’s basically a magnet for trouble, and then I look at the picture of the mundane, and all that comes to my head is ‘wow, redheads have the worst luck’.”

Magnus’ eyes widen in realization at what this girl (whose name he can’t remember) is implying. It’s crazy, though not impossible, and certainly stranger things have happened.

“... and she had a vampire boyfriend and the second was a vampire.”

He looks at Alec; he has an unreadable expression, but Magnus is sure his thinking can’t be that different from his.

“Are you trying to say the murders could be a message?”

“It’s only a theory, but I thought it would be better to let you know, just in case.”

“Thanks, Lindsay.” Alec doesn’t need to tell her to leave, she simply turns on her heels, and walk away.

“It’s a message to me, it’s too obvious.” whispers Magnus, incapable of moving.

“We don’t know that.”

“I do!” Magnus raising the voice; he’s loud enough that anyone passing by could have heard him. He stands up abruptly. Rage is bubbling inside him, and all he wants to do is to scream at Alec for being so stubborn and blind. Why can’t he see what is in front of him?

“No, you don't.” says Alec, flustered but caring. It’s the same voice he uses with his siblings.

Alec takes him by the shoulders; his hold is firm, it helps him to focus.

“Just because it sounds logical, doesn't mean it's true.” Alec says this low, never losing eye contact with him.

“That, and when was the last time New York was logical, after all?” concedes him Magnus with a sigh of resignation.

“Not after Fray appeared, that's for sure.”

Magnus smiles at that, even if it's faint.

 

 

When Alec opens the door to leave his office (after his attempt to ease Magnus’ totally-justified worries, and watching him depart through a portal so he can advance with a translation), he finds Jace leaning next to the frame of the door.

He has his arms crossed in front of his chest, and is frowning; Alec is not sure if his expression is meant to be serious or vexed. Lately, reading Jace has become a hard task, when before, Jace’s thoughts seemed to be written all over his face. Even so, he knows what is coming.

“Why you didn’t put me on the list?”

Alec starts to walk towards the armory, Jace following him to a step of distance.

“You’re of more use here.” Alec says, trying to gather his thoughts. “Izzy and I are leaving, we need someone we trust here while we are gone; even if is for a couple of hours. This is not just a regular mission.”

Alec already pondered the pros and cons of including Jace in this mission; logic tells Alec that Jace is the most gifted warrior of them all, and should be on the field. However, Jace hasn't been acting like himself since they got him back, and after they defeated Valentine, he looks lost, detached from the present.

Valentine raised Jace half of his life, and that is something that can't be erased for good or bad.

“Bullshit.” Jace stops him by the elbow. “I know you, and it's more than that.”

“Jace, I don’t have time for this.”  answers Alec through gritted teeth.

This is definitely not the time nor the place to make a scene. They are standing in the middle of the corridor, just a couple of minutes missing to their departure.

“Look at me.” insists Jace, there is a vein popping in his temple, emphasizing and his eyes are wild. Alec doesn't recognize him. “Why are you leaving me behind?!”

“I’m not leaving you behind!” Alec tries to reason with Jace.

“Then why?!”

“You know why I did it.” Jace arches an eyebrow, clearly waiting for Alec to formulate. “You’re not focused.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Since Valentine… you are different.” Alec gestures with his hands, looking for the words, but it's hard, he can't think of a word or expression that embodies what he wants to say. He hopes that Jace (after growing up with Alec) understands it. “Something in you changed.”

“You have changed, too.” his brother says, defensive. Alec nods, knowing that it's true, they both have changed, circumstances have changed. “For good.” Jace adds and his voice is kinder.

“The thing is... we have both changed. Our bond has changed.” They stare at each other, realization weighing a ton of plumb. “There is too much going on right now to put it to test.”

Nothing has been the same since the night Jace bumped into Clary. Small disagreements became fights in which they ended threatening their safety.

There are words in the tip of Alec's tongue asking for release, but he knows that once they are out there's no going back.

They can't expect a rune, and the grace of the angels to do all the work. Jace and Alec are not just brothers and parabatai, they are best friends, or at least they used to be.

When Jace asked him to be his parabatai, Alec was unsure. He didn't know what would be expected from him; parabatai are supposed to be some kind of kindred-warrior spirits, but that's not always how things are.

Alec had heard stories of the parabatai Jem Carstairs and Will Herondale, they were practically one; they loved the same woman as much as they loved each other, and she loved both of them back just as fiercely (though that's another story).

A totally different case is Robert Lightwood. Michael Wayland’s name (Jace's -first- supposed father) was never mentioned by his parents as something more than an old friend.

Alec would have never known this if he hadn't seen with his own eyes the faded rune in his father’s scapula. At first, Alec thought it brought pain to his father to talk about it, so he didn't press on the matter. It wasn't until Jace asked him to be his parabatai that Alec got curious, and questioned Hodge about it. Hodge told him they were a pretty good team, but that they were friends but not especially close; not more close that his father was with Hodge or Stephen Herondale.

That helped Alec to make his decision. He accepted, with an objective in mind.

Jace was now his brother, part of his family, and this bond would be a way to protect him. Raziel knew Jace was prone to get himself in danger in the most unthinkable scenarios.

“You get that, right?” Alec asked, coming back to present.

“Yeah, I think I do.”

In other times, maybe Alec would have noticed Jace’s mind plotting.

It’s not a secret the Clave’s power over the downworld thins with each day that passes, and that respect, if there was once, died long ago with hundreds of innocent downworlders.

The Clave being useless is something that no longer surprises Magnus.

They are more concerned about saving the remnants of their (non-existent) reputation after the mess Malachi, and some others shadowhunters took part in the new edition of the Circle caused, than the current problems in the shadow world.

Besides, if there is something they need now, it is to avoid problems with downworlders; especially well-known individuals as the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and the second in command of the New York’s pack.

It’s for that reason that when Alec requests approval for the mission. The Clave approves it without saying a word about the three downworlders on the list of the team members.  

They have talked about it in the cabinets, after all the wrongs done in hands of Shadowhunters when looking for justice for the downworld, of getting involved, working together in the resolution of problems that impact the shadow world and its different factions.

Though this doesn't mean the Clave will suddenly give them voice and vow, it's something, a start.

Alec is learning, and he'll make mistakes on the way, but he's determined to get justice more than law, now that he has comprehended these two concepts don't mean the same.

Raphael can mock him all he wants about being biased, but if there is one Nephilim that downworlders respect, it’s the current Head of the New York Institute.

Magnus comes to a halt, Alec by his side. Magnus turns his head to stare at Alec. He looks for something in his hazel eyes, not quite sure what, though, or if he finds it, but it doesn't matter; they have to do this.

Magnus returns his look to the beach before them.

It's the same beach where the rift to Edom appeared. Surely, there must be some answers there.

It’s lonely, which is not strange at this time of the year, but if you pay attention, you will notice that there is something wrong, or at least out of place. The beach, more than lonely is deserted, unusually quiet, without seagulls looking for their daily food, or waves in the sea clashing between them.

He's aware of his fingers playing nervously with his rings, and forces himself to stop, clenching his hands into fists. Alec puts a hand on his shoulder and nods, a silent reassurance to keep him going.

It's an encouragement Magnus doesn't know is needed.

His mind wanders to their earlier conversation in Alec’s office.

Magnus had panicked for a moment because one thing is ‘suspect’ (because Magnus has no doubts) your evil father sent his demons to kill random people to trick you into (literally)  going to Hell. A different thing is to think your father is targeting friends and loved ones through some twisted, killing game to trick you into going to Hell.

Magnus traces for remnants of demonic energy, or a sign that the rift had been reopened. Magnus’ magic seizes a thin thread of energy that leads them to a cave, barely visible between gloomy clouds.

They have split into pairs, Isabelle with Maia going to the woods, and Raj with Lily to warehouses inside the designated area where the Edomei demons have been spotted, so it's just Alec and Magnus there. Magnus takes the lead, with Alec following him until they reach the cave.

“We’re going in.” says Alec, and it sounds more like a question than a statement.

“This is most probably a trap, a false hint at best.” Magnus expresses his thoughts aloud.

After waiting for a moment for Magnus to elaborate more. Alec adds “But…?”

Magnus shrugs as if he weren’t talking about a (potential) life or death decision. “Nothing.” he says, looking at Alec in the eye, letting him know that he’s thought this thoroughly. “As you said, we need to discover whether it's Asmodeus or Lilith doing this, or if we move on and look for the answer somewhere else.”

“Anyway, it’s not like we can go and ask them what they’ve been up to these days.”

The voice comes from the cave, Magnus shuts his eyes, hoping he's imagining it and that the owner is _not_ really there.

The form lurking in the shadows comes out of his hiding spot to show Jace. At his side, Alec goes stiff. “What are you doing here?” asks Alec.

Jace is known for being reckless but not stupid (most of the time).

“ _Rebonding_.” Jace answers and all Magnus wants to do is roll his eyes so hard for the umpteenth time that day.

Jace is desperate and looking for answers, and Magnus has a fairly good idea of why, still, he shouldn’t be here; he has disobeyed Alec’s direct orders.

Jace’s response clicks something in Alec because when he talks his voice is contained. “I asked you to stay at the Institute in case anything went wrong.”

“No. You ordered me to stay out of this mission, not to stay at the Institute. Besides, Clary is there.”

Alec snorts.

”And that is meant to make me feel better or to worry me more?”

Magnus can sense Alec boiling up steadily under the soldier posture, beyond his neutral expression. It’s then, Magnus decides it’s time to intervene.

“Darling, I understand your dilemma, but we could use some back up in there.” He touches Alec’s arm, his fingers barely in contact with the leather jacket.

Night has fallen on them, but Magnus’ eyes don’t have the limitations of humans’ and is for that he gets to see Alec with perfect clarity.

His boyfriend is not really the leather type, but this jacket had particularly caught his attention when they went to the Berlin Fashion Week. It’s a bomber jacket, not very different in style from the ones he usually wears; practical, with sleeve pockets, of a rich midnight blue that favors Alec’s skin beautifully. Magnus gifted it to Alec for his birthday, knowing that he wouldn’t spend such a large amount of money on an item of clothing that would more likely end up stained with ichor or pierced by some demon.

Alec sags in Magnus’ touch, and sighs loudly, more in resignment than acceptance. Alec takes out his stele from one of the pockets of his jeans to activate his night vision rune and takes the first step into the cave.

Jace’s smug expression doesn’t help, at all, to ease the tense atmosphere.

The interior of the cave is dank, with a musty smell that bristles Magnus’ skin. Each one of their moves echoes throughout the cave.

Magnus hears a rustle above them; he lifts his head up, looking for the source. What he sees confirm Magnus’ suspicions; they are in the Edomei’s den.

There are a few Edomei demons hanging like bats from the steep walls, judging by the tore empty cocoon there must be about a hundred of them. Although, this number is not what worries Magnus the most, no, the knowledge that if there are cocoons, it has to be something breeding them… a mother.

Like an incantation, a wall starts cracking, a second look it's what takes Magnus to realize that it is not a wall but an Edomei. The demon stretches its large neck and the cracking of its bones it’s all that can be heard for five seconds, just to be immediately followed by a tremor when the demon’s tail thumps against the ground. The demon is about twenty-five meters high, Magnus has never seen an Edomei of this size.

“Weren’t dragons extinct?” says Alec, taking an arrow from his quiver, ready to shoot if necessary, alarm evident on his face and body.

“Calm down, darling. It's not a dragon.” Magnus says with a confidence he doesn’t feel. Alec gives him a look, with eyes too wide and a tilt of his head, that in any other situation would have amused Magnus.

It's that moment when the demon chooses to spread its wings out, dragging back their attention.

“Well, it looks like a fucking dragon to me, _babe._ ” the pet name doesn't sound particularly affectionate in Alec's mouth, and that is because it wasn't intended to be. Alec has got this thing of calling him 'babe’ in strained voice each time he’s exasperated by Magnus for some reason.

Promptly, Jace draws a seraph blade, the weapon lighting up with his touch. “Then what? It's like the Queen Bee of the Edomei demons.”

“Surprisingly, you are right.” concedes him Magnus.

The demon is approaching, slowly, ready to prey on them. Its wings cover almost the interior of the cave with them in width. The creature won’t be able to fly in case of a fight, though with its size there isn’t either a part of the cave that is out of its reach.

In its eyes, Magnus finds the flames of Edom blazing, threatening; a reflection of the horrors of its realm, horrors that Magnus has seen in the flesh and does not have the desire of doing it again.

Magnus prepares, mustering his magic on his hands.

“Then, I hope you know too,” A growl echoes through all the cave, and it’s in the blink of an eye that the Edomei raises its head and opens its jaws to launch a ball of fire that lightens up all cave, apparently “that demons, just like in any other caste, peons are the first to go into battle.

The Edomei demons that were hanging from the walls of the cave jump onto them, not all of them with their wings fully developed.

Magnus has no time to think, blasting demon after demon that comes for him.

There’s a scream, Magnus turns his head by reflex, looking for Alec. The one who screamed is Jace, who’s laying on the ground, battling with a demon, barehanded, and with his seraph blade a few feet away from him. Magnus boosts the demon away from Jace. Alec barely has time to pick up the seraph blade and throw it in Jace’s direction before cutting a demon in a half with his own.

Magnus is not sure if they’ll make it at this rhythm, once they have killed all the Edomei, it will still remain the Queen.

Magnus knows what he needs to do; the tips of his fingers tickle with sparks of magic, his survival instinct wanting to act. Magic as ancient as the world itself craving for release. Just a flick of his hand and this will be over. All he has to do is to call upon the power sealed inside of him.

But Magnus doesn’t want to do it.

He doesn't want to show it and be exposed to Jace; an acquaintance not-quite-friend who he puts up, mostly with because of his relationship with Alec.

He doesn’t want to show it to Alec. Alec has heard stories of Magnus performing dark, evil magic but he has never actually seen it. And yes, he’s afraid that if Alec sees it, what he thought he was willing to accept of Magnus doesn’t cover this, or that he'll discover his love is not enough, that Magnus is too much, after all.

Also, Magnus is afraid of what could do this to him. He can count on one hand the number of times he has had to use this magic.

Each one of those times there was a consequence.

A part of his soul trying to be ripped from him, fire crawling from inside out.

He hears Alec shouting his name. Alec has climbed a rock from where he has a better range to use his bow.  “We’ve got this.”

Magnus reads on Alec’s face so many things that a part of him thinks that he’s making them up. Magnus reads _you don’t need to do something you don’t want. Something that might hurt you._

Alec knocks two demons with one arrow, as to bolster his words. He looks resolved, fiercer than Magnus has ever seen him; as soon as an arrow strikes his target, he’s releasing another one, each strike is lethal.

Magnus’ mind starts to draw a plan as he continues to burst demons.

First of all, they have to get out of there. They make his way back to the entry, Alec is running out of arrows and Jace by his side looks exhausted, his moves mere mechanical memory.

He needs to deal with the menace first. Magnus blocks every way in or out of the cave and decides to take a classy route; to burn down all the damn den. His magic flames, pouring from his hands in red weaves, different from its usual blue, reflecting Magnus’ emotions; his conflict, his anger.

Magnus is getting dizzy, the flow of his magic falters. He doesn’t need to ask Alec for his energy, the shadowhunter is already squeezing his hand and supporting a part of his Magnus’ weight with his body. _All you need_ , he murmurs in Magnus’ ear, like the first time Alec had offered Magnus his help.

It's like an adrenaline injection to Magnus’ system. Nephilim energy is particularly invigorating, due to its angelic characteristics, Magnus has received energy from less than a handful of Nephilim but of them all, Alec is the strongest. Magnus has wondered if this is because of his feelings or just because of Alec. Maybe it's both.

Once they step out of the cave, the demons don’t chase after them, trying to rip their throats apart as they had expected and the Queen withdraws to a corner of the cave. It’s almost as if their purpose were to simply get them out, Magnus pushes the thought away for a less pressing time.

“You were supposed to save me!” claims Jace as soon as they are back in the beach, he rants something about a rock, an Edomei demon, and a golden ray. Magnus has no idea what he's talking about.

“Save you? Should I remind you of my problems at the moment?” Alec faces Jace, and he looks frankly so done, Magnus can relate.

“Should I remind you of your oath?”

Alec dismisses Jace’s words with a gesture of his hand.

“Oh, please. You have special blood, you were fine.”

Magnus watches the exchange, half amused. They seem more like children bantering over who ate the last cookie than two grown ass men, demon slayers.

“I love being part of drama but I've already gotten my daily dose."

“Now, that is your way back home.” says Magnus, pointing to the road with a ringed finger. Then he opens up a portal without his usual flourishes, too drained for that. “This is ours.”

Alec raises his index to call their attention. “And Jace, you're the one making the report of this mission, so make sure to get the information from the others. I want the report to check it on my desk, first hour of the morning.”

“What? Why?!”

“Insubordination.” says Alec, in his voice of Head of the Institute.

They enter to the portal, leaving a gaping Jace, bathed in ichor behind.

 

 

They step out of the portal, and the tiredness that has been delayed throughout the day with runes sinks on Alec’s shoulders.

He’s drained; emotionally, psychologically and physically, one more than the other.

It still surprises him at times how his body recognizes (maybe even before than his mind) that he’s home. Here, he can let his guard down, a concept still somewhat foreign to him.

Before this, before _Magnus_ , the only home he knew was the Institute, but it had been as well a minefield; always watching every step he gave, every word he said, every decision he made, fearfully waiting for the day in which a false step would blow up his entire life on his face.

His current problems are others, and affect more than his family and himself, though they are a part of them.

Magnus comes out of the bathroom and sits on the free side of the bed, still buttoning up his silk pajamas. Face washed, and free of accessories and jewelry.

“What’s bothering you?” asks Magnus getting under the duvet, silk sheets forgotten for the sake of winter.

Alec turns his head to look at the ceiling, thinking of his answer. He focuses his sight on the swirls of steam coming from the bathroom, visible because of the backlight.

“Jace. Well, our parabatai bond. I can’t tell what it is. It doesn’t feel weak or in danger, just… weird.”

“Since the day of Valentine’s death.” Magnus hums in acknowledgment. “The pain, the void. I know I didn’t imagine it, my parabatai rune faded for a minute. You and Izzy saw it, and I don’t know what, besides death, could possibly cause it. The only thing I’m sure about is that Jace and Fray are hiding something.”

Alec can't forget the pain.

The kind of pain that can't be described or understood unless you have felt it.

Magnus sighs, grooming Alec hair with his fingers.

“Well, it wouldn’t be the first time Biscuit and your brother go uncanny, and into ‘chosen one’ mode. And we both have witnessed how reckless and immature they can be, but we also know they mean well.”

“Yeah, but still I’m wondering when _that_ will get one of us killed… if it hadn’t yet.” he murmurs the last to himself but knows Magnus heard him.

“Stop worrying yourself with things you have not hand on. This parabatai thing? You’ll figure it out, sooner or later. Whatever Jace and Clary are not telling us, they will, eventually.” Magnus makes a pause. “How many times has happened this before? They should know by now they can’t solve all the troubles they always get into alone, nor need to.”

“Shadowhunters don’t learn from their mistakes. We tend to cause more problems than to solve them. Sorry.”

Alec feels Magnus shrugging his back.

“It’s in the contract when you sign up to date a Shadowhunter with a parabatai.” Magnus teases, kissing Alec’s nape, “Now, may I cuddle my boyfriend and get some sleep?”

Here, in Magnus’ presence, Alec allows himself to be vulnerable.

At first, Alec recalls, this was scary. No, not the physical part, it might have been unexplored and overwhelming at times, but not scary; physical attraction is something you can rationalize. Now, how could he explain his eagerness to sit beside Magnus and talk, to watch him laugh or brew a potion… to just be there with him?

Falling for Magnus so hard, and so fast, was the scary part. Now, the thought brings him comfort instead of worry.

“You may.”

Magnus snaps his fingers, and there’s a flash of blue. The lights go dim until the only illumination in the room comes through the curtains from the distant buildings and neon signs, morning light not as far away as they would like.

Magnus draws near to him, his chest pressed against Alec's back. Alec brings Magnus’ hand, resting over his torso, to his lips, and kisses the back of his fingers and palm. He keeps his hand close to his heart, and if Magnus finds this position uncomfortable, he doesn’t complain.

Alec closes his eyes and smile, with soft breaths in the crook of his neck.

Things are far from okay; they have to catch whoever is behind the murders and put them an end. They just came out of a war, they cannot enter into another; the downworld is still grieving the loss of too many, and nothing but death and destruction will be the outcome.

Falling asleep, blanketed in Magnus’ broad frame, the world doesn’t seem so bleak and he dares to believe everything will be fine.

 


End file.
